


Tale (not quite) as old as time

by kuraikon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Beauty and the Beast AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith gets dealt a shit hand, M/M, Slow Burn, True Love, as slow as I can make myself do, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/kuraikon
Summary: This is not a fairytale story with glitter and rainbows and unicorns.No, this is a story about a soldier who tried to do the right thing and got dealt a bad hand for it. This is a story about a student who has no idea where his life is going and just wants to feel like he means something.And I guess it’s also a story about a war that threatens the world or something.[A Beauty and the Beast Klance AU]





	Tale (not quite) as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh guys have I had a bad week. Allow me to forget it for a while by writing this bad boy out.
> 
> I love the fairytale AUs that don’t quite follow the proper storyline.

.  
.  
.

Our story begins, once upon a time in a land far, far away.

But that beginning is not for you to know just yet, as it would be far more dramatic for you to learn at the same time as our hero.

So instead, our story begins now, in June, in a small town a good few hours car drive from the larger cities. It was quaint and fairly quiet, where everybody knew each other and gossip reached people’s ears faster than the latest weather updates. There was no shopping centre or mall, but a high street with a large cement gazebo and only two schools - a pre and middle that shared a building and a high school - or three if you counted the so called community college which was only open three days a week when the library was closed and boasted a handful of classes.

The closest actual college meant moving several hours away, something that less than half the students from the local high school did, most choosing to stay in their safe childhood home.

“Not me, no way am I staying in this poor provincial town!” 

Lance McCain smiled as he shut the door behind him and pulled at the neck of his shirt. The unamused tone of his friend lingering in his ears as he crossed the path to his front gate. As he came into view from behind the bushes, his three friends looked over to greet him.

Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt had been the loud announcement. By far the smartest person Lance had ever met, it was no surprise that they would be leaving next year to follow in their brothers footsteps in studying a multitude of sciences at whatever college would be lucky enough to have them. Pidge would be, in fact, leaving a full two years ahead of the rest their age, having been skipped foreword, though probably not enough, in Lance’s mind.

Next to Pidge and shaking her head was Allura Altea, whom Lance had had the most embarrassing crush on for the entire of his childhood, right up until Allura had given in and gone on a date with him and they both agreed it had been like kissing a sibling. Allura would also be leaving next year, already having been accepted into her college of choice for pre-med, eager to begin her long journey to be a doctor. Allura’s uncle was the community colleges only professor and had raised her from a young age when both her parents died.

And last, but never least, was Iakopa ‘Hunk’ Garrett, Lance’s best friend and brother in all but blood and name. Lance knew that Hunk was undecided about his choice to leave their town; he was already practically running the best bakery and had a secure future. But Hunk could also work magic with machines and could figure out both math and logic problems before Lance could even read them through. If he chose to excel in that part of himself, he would have to go much further than Coran’s classes.

Which left Lance. Fifth of seven children, a fair swimmer, good with paint, passable in gym and generally okay at most things in his life. No real talents, but not bad at anything. Just average.

He had no idea what he was going to do next year.

After their good mornings, Lance cut in before Pidge could start their weekly rant about leaving.

“Are we grabbing breakfast or what? You guys only have an hour or two before you head off.”

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Yeah, sure, Hunk isn’t working though and you know what that means. The same old bread and rolls!”

...

After a warm breakfast, Pidge was satisfied and the group was able to wonder and chat happily while window shopping the stores that wouldn’t be likely to have a new shipment for another week. Lance’s friends were likely to be gone for the weekend at a college fair in a town or two over so he was glad he had arranged the meet before they left. 

“You can still come with us, you know?”

Jumping slightly, Lance turned to see Hunk watching him with worried eyes. Realising he had gone quiet, Lance grinned broadly for his friend. 

“Nah, man, I don’t even know what I’d be looking for. Besides! Iverson said I can use the school pool over the weekend and I could really use getting some laps in.”

Forever concerned, Hunk squeezed Lance's shoulder. “Are you sure?”

“Positive! I’m-“ A group of boys their age walked passed and Lance tensed, stepping away to let Hunk’s hand fall from him. “I’m good.”

Hunk looked passed Lance to see their five classmates glancing back at them as they walked to meet up with a bigger group. A few laughed into their hands and Lance flushed heavily at the sound, ears burning red.

“Are they seriously still hung up over your old crush on James coming out?” Hunk frowned. “Shall I-“

“No!” Lance yelped, flinching as more laughter reached his ears. “No, don’t, it’s fine.” He sighed. “I made it worse by trying to defend myself and saying I was bi. I think if wouldn’t have been such a big deal if I had let them think I was gay.” Lance pulled a face and Hunk automatically mimicked it like they did when they were kids. “Matt was gay and you know how much shit he got for it as a kid, I don’t think this place had even heard of bisexuality.”

“I guess. At least you won’t be stuck in a classroom with those guys much longer.”

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled, not replying that he may just be stuck living with them.

Hunk opened his mouth but Allura’s voice came out.

“Lotor!”

Lance and Hunk turned to see Allura waving at someone not far from them, in the group by the gazebo. A tall guy stepped out and moved towards them, practically gliding rather than walking his footsteps were so smooth and long hair fluttering slightly in the breeze. He smiled as he reached their group and Lance could practically see the glint of sun hitting his perfect teeth.

“Allura, good morning.” As she lowered her hand, he caught it and kissed the back, making her go pink and giggle.

“God damn he’s smooth.” Pidge muttered, looking vaguely impressed. Hunk and Lance wordlessly agreed; Hunk, ever the romantic, with stars in his eyes and Lance more sulkily. He was over Allura, completely, but Lotor has arrived at their town just two months ago and already had everyone eating out of his soft, perfectly manicured hands. Lance knew he had a jealous streak but it really wasn’t fair that this guy could ease his way into a life that Lance had never felt quite right in.

Still, it was nice to see Allura happy, if not odd to witness her acting shy and girly when Lance knew first hand that she could throw Lotor across the street if need be. 

Someone nudged Lotor, forcing his smile away from Allura.

“We better get going.” Lance stubbornly kept his gaze upwards as James continued to speak. “Ina says she needs us to stop for coffee.” 

Lotor hummed and turned his attention back to Allura. “I heard you were going to this fair as well, do you have a lift.”

Allura smiled. “I do, yes. But maybe we’ll see each other there?”

“I guarantee it.” 

Lance rolled his eyes at the dramatic turn Lotor did, which left Allura looking weak at the knees. Unfortunately, this movement, made his catch James’ eye, who hadn’t moved yet.

“Are you coming?” 

Feeling his face grow hot, Lance shook his head harder than he meant. “No. No, I’m not, I’m- No.”

James gave a nod but said nothing else, just walked back to his friends and left Lance to shame himself in peace.

...

 

“Is that everything?”

Lance shut the car’s boot and clapped his hands clean. “That’s everything you gave me. You guys know you’re going for a weekend right? Not a month. And that there’ll be food there?”

“But what if we decide to go to dinner and I need a change of clothes?” Allura asked sweetly.

“What if I get bored and need one of my projects to work on?” Pidge added, less sweetly.

“What if they don’t have the right condiment to go with the meal?” Hunk finished, handing Lance a box of pastries to see him through the weekend. 

Lance laughed and shook his head, slapping Pidge’s hands away from his box. “Well its a good thing I’m staying here, we’d never fit my stuff in as well.” He watched as his friends loaded themselves into Matt’s old car that Pidge wasn’t allowed to drive yet, so had Hunk’s and Allura’s names on the insurance for the time being. “Hope old Rover gets you guys there safe.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “We’ll be fine.”

“Just saying, don’t get tempted to go into the forest and look for the Lost Grove or anything.” Lance winked at Hunk’s shudder. “Or at least not without me.”

“Don’t be silly, Lance.” Allura said, buckling herself in. “I don’t believe in fairy tales.”

Hunk shook his head. “Clearly you’ve never heard Lance’s uncle tell the story. Trust me, it’s not exactly Disney.”

“It’s more local legend and lore than fairy tale, anyway.” Pidge added. “But in any case, its not science. Let’s hit the road. Don’t miss us too much Lance!”

“Yeah,” Lance said softly as he waved them off onto the main road. “I’ll try.”

.  
.  
.


End file.
